Liar
by AdamFuckingTorres
Summary: Clasificado en 'M' por la violencia, el lenguaje, el sexo, la sangre, y la violación. SPOILERS DEL EPISODIO 4. Si quieres saber más, adéntrate a leerlo.


**AVISO: SPOILER DEL EPISODIO 4 DE LIFE IS STRANGE**

Si aún no jugasteis, o visteis la cuarta parte, primero hacedlo, antes de culparme por los spoilers que podáis encontrar.

Clasificado en 'M' por la violencia, la sangre, el sexo, la violación, y el lenguaje~Sólo podía ser Chloe.

* * *

Punto de vista de Chloe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué ha pasado…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estoy…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo único que puedo recordar, es ver la cara de Max, sacar el arma y… ¡Oh joder! ¡Mr. Jefferson…! Quién iba a pensar que él iba a ser el gran hijo de puta, y no Nathan, bueno, no tanto como Mr. Jefferson. Oh, espera. ¡Max! ¡¿Dónde está ella?! Mi alrededor está oscuro, no puedo ver una mierda qué hay a mi lado, sólo puedo sentir frío, mucho frío adentrarse en mi cuerpo poco a poco.

¿Qué es… eso…? Es… ¿Es una luz…? ¿M-Max…? ¡Max! ¡¿Qué haces tirada en el suelo?! Corrí hacia su lado intentando agarrar su chaqueta pero… ¡¿Por qué mierdas mi mano atraviesa su cuerpo?! ¡¿Qué coño es esto?!

Miré hacia detrás de mí, dando sentido a mi acto. Claro. Estoy muerta. Mr. Jefferson me atravesó la cabeza con una bala. Mierda… ¿cómo puedo sacar a Max de aquí, si no puedo siquiera tocarla? Oí pasos a mi lado, y me puse de manera protectora delante de Max. Mr. Jefferson la agarró de la cintura colándola encima de él llevándosela, ¡déjala cabrón!

Me pasé la mano por mis nudillos chocándolos entre ellos con fuerza por mi incapacidad de no poder hacer nada por Max. Seguí a Mr. Jefferson hasta el escondite que creíamos que era de Nathan, whoa, Mr. Jefferson es totalmente un enfermo, qué coño le habrás hecho a Rachel cabrón… ojalá pudiera devolverte todo el dolor que le has hecho hijo de…

"Muy bien Caufield –levanté la cabeza frunciendo el ceño hacia su voz- esto es lo que ocurre –apreté los puños como vi que empezaba a quitarle la ropa sin yo poder hacer nada- cuando se interponen en mi camino, no quería hacer esto a una increíble alumna, pero te lo has buscado tú solita, al igual que tu amiguita tuvo que morir, no me interesaba hacerle a ella, lo que te voy a hacer a ti –abrí los ojos de golpe al ver que le quitó de un arranque su ropa interior, no, no, no, no la toques maldito asqueroso de mierda…- Mrs. Price será consciente desde su muerte, lo que te haré a ti, al igual que hice con Rachel Amber –atravesé el muro al intentar dar un puñetazo en él- ambas tenéis algo en común, vuestra belleza es muy obvia, al igual que vuestra inteligencia… y vuestro increíble… cuerpo… -me agarré del pelo de la impotencia al saber que se iba a follar a Max estando drogada, y delante de mí- te voy a enseñar, lo que es meterse en los asuntos de un maestro, Max Caufield.

Punto de vista general

Mr. Jefferson agarró los tobillos de Max abriéndola de piernas "Hm, hueles como Rachel Amber, con razón os parecéis tanto" pasó sus manos por las ingles frotándolas suavemente. Cogió unas tijeras, y cortó de cuajo la camiseta y el sujetador de Max de un tirón quitándoselos "¡NO!" gritó Chloe, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Max abrió los ojos mirando borroso alrededor de ella sin obtener fijación de su vista en ningún sitio _¿dónde… me encuentro…? Chloe… ¡C-Chloe! Ella... ella… Dios… ella no por favor… ella no Dios no por favor no…_ una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Max aterrizando en el suelo empapando un poco en él.

Mr. Jefferson se adentró dentro de ella de golpe, provocando un pequeño chillido por parte de Max "es una pena desperdiciar una virginidad, como así" los ojos de Max se empañaron con lágrimas amenazando fuertemente con salir, apretó los puños negándose a dejar que le viera llorar. Max agradecía que nadie pudiera verla, nadie… si ella supiera que Chloe la está viendo sufrir, con lágrimas derramándose por sus ojos sin parar, y sin poder hacer nada por su mejor amiga…

 _¿Por qué me está pasando esto? ¿Por qué Chloe está muerta? ¿Rachel está en verdad muerta, o es Nathan quien está muerto? ¿Acabaré yo también muerta? ¿Por qué no puedo volver atrás en el tiempo? ¿Acaso la droga puede tener ése impedimento?_

Mr. Jefferson siguió con sus impulsos yendo cada vez más rápido en sus embestidas _quiero retroceder en el tiempo… no aguanto éste dolor… por favor… déjame retroceder en el tiempo…_ mientras tanto, los vómitos de Chloe, seguían llegando sin cesar en ello "mierda, joder… no soporto esta puta escena" Chloe se puse de cuclillas cerrando sus ojos, y tapando sus oídos con sus manos con fuerza y gritando como nunca lo había hecho. La mente de Max se nubló al ver la imagen tomada ésa misma noche, de Warren y ella _¿y si…?_

* * *

"Hey, no ha quedado taaaaan mal la foto, ¿verdad Max?" preguntó Warren intentado fijar su vista para mirarla bien.

Max se había quedado de piedra. Esta era, sin duda alguna, la tercera vez que ha hecho esto, y le ha funcionado a la perfección. Agarró de la camisa a Warren y lo abrazó con fuerza provocando que casi perdiera su bebida "whoa, whoa, Mad Max, ¿qué pasa?" "¿qué pasa? Que eres un gran mejor amigo" Chloe levantó la ceja ante la escena falseando una arcada ante su amistad. Se alejó de Warren, agarrando de la mano a Chloe llevándola adentro, en un sitio apartado, sin que Mr. Jefferson las pudiera encontrar, no aún, no todavía…

"Chloe"

"Max"

Ambas se quedaron con cara estupefacta antes de que Chloe hablara sin dejar tiempo a Max.

"No me detengas Max. Morí –Max levantó una ceja ante el comentario de ella- no sé por qué soy capaz de acordarme, pero el cabrón de Jefferson me disparó, morí y… te vi siendo forzada…" los ojos de Max se dispararon de golpe "C-Chloe… t-tú…" "no sé cómo soy capaz de acordarme, sólo sé, que no pienso dejar que ése bastardo te vuelva a poner un solo dedo encima, no otra vez, no si yo estoy viva para impedirlo con toda mi vida" "Y yo no pienso dejar que mueras delante de mí, no por cuarta vez" "¿cuarta? ¿Cuántas veces me has salvado?" Max giró la cabeza a ambos lados negando "eso no importa, lo que debemos hacer es…. Buscar a Rachel, no creo que el cuerpo que vimos, fuera de ella" "¿qué estás tratando de decir Max?" "Nathan. Estoy segura que el cuerpo, es de él" "¿Cómo sabes que no será de Rachel, Max?" "Una pequeña intuición pero… al menos tenemos una pequeña ilusión de que esté viva, ¿no es mejor eso que nada Chloe?" Chloe se pasó las manos por los hombros de Max apretándolos suavemente "eso creo también… Max…"

Se agarraron de las manos corriendo hacia el vertedero donde creyeron que el cuerpo de Rachel Amber se encontraba allí. Se escondieron dentro de un coche abandonado esperando la aparición de Mr. Jefferson "Max…" la mencionada, se dio la vuelta mirando a Chloe, hasta que, sus labios se pegaron a los de ella suavemente impregnándose de su olor "C-Chloe…" "Chissst, no digas nada ahora" pasó su mano derecha dentro de la camiseta de Max, haciendo que ésta se exaltara por el tacto de su piel en la suya "e-este no es el momento Chloe…" "prefiero que sea ahora –dijo entre besos- que morir y no haberte besado como siempre he querido" Max se dejó llevar por el tacto suave de Chloe, como ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pelo azul de su amiga "esto no está bien Chloe… no ahora…" Chloe se echó hacia atrás de golpe "¡¿por qué no dejas que te toque?! ¡Ese cabrón te toca drogada… ¿y a mí no me dejas hacer nada?!" Max la abrazó de la nada calmándola con su toque "no se trata de eso idiota… no quiero hacer esto… sabiendo que nos podemos ganar un balazo si nos despistamos –los ojos de Chloe se cerraron de golpe, ante la verdad de Max- cuando todo esto termine, será diferente Chloe…"

Max se quitó de encima de ella pasando sus manos por sus mejillas acariciándola con suavidad, como si se tratara de un jarrón muy valioso. Al escuchar un ruido, ambas chicas se agacharon por acto reflejo, "ugh, sé que tienen que estar por aquí…" la mirada de Chloe cambió completamente a una furia indescifrable en su mirada "Chloe, no" susurró Max calmándola cuando la agarró de la mano. Chloe movió su mano izquierda, hacia la pistola que se escondía en su bolsillo "a la mierda" Chloe salió corriendo del vehículo con Max gritando bajo detrás de ella "¡Chloe no…!" Chloe cargó la pistola, haciendo que Mr. Jefferson se diera la vuelta frunciendo el ceño "¿qué pasa ahora Jefferson? ¿Crees que podrás matarme? –Mr. Jefferson apretó los dientes dejándolos ver claramente- y ahora –apretó el gatillo suavemente- dime. Dónde. Está. Rachel. Amber" la risa de Mr. Jefferson, comenzó a hacerse eco en el lugar "cuándo entenderás, que el momento en el que desapareció, su muerte ya estaba sentenciada querida" un disparo se hizo oír por todo su alrededor. Max salió en busca de Chloe, al ver, la sangre de su amiga, derramándose por el brazo principal, que sujetaba el arma "¡CHLOE!" Mr. Jefferson comenzó a reírse por segunda vez en la noche "oh vaya… esto va a ser divertido… tu amiguita se está desangrando, podría estar muerta, pero… tengo dos opciones para ti Max –la mirada de Max se posó en él, con lágrimas en los ojos- primera opción, vienes aquí sin el arma de tu amiga, y la dejo vivir, a cambio, tú debes morir. Segunda opción, os llevo a ambas a donde creíais que era el escondite de Nathan, y os dejo allí encerradas de por vida. Tú decides, Super Max" "¡QUE TE JODAN PUTO ENFERMO!" Chloe gritó ganándose otro disparo, en el otro hombro "¡CHLOE!" "¡DECÍDETE YA PUTA!" Max cerró los ojos aferrándose a Chloe con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

 _Piensa ya Max, ¡di algo!_ "¡elijo la primera!" Chloe abrió los ojos olvidándose del dolor en su cuerpo por un momento. "Ven aquí –dijo Mr. Jefferson- deja a Chloe ahí, pon su arma en el suelo, y ven aquí" Max hizo lo que le dijo, sin mirar a los ojos a su amiga. Se acercó a él, y al segundo, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo en su cuello, y cayendo al suelo de golpe, "¡M-Max…!"

Mr. Jefferson se acercó a Chloe, golpeándola con el pie en la cara, provocando, que se desmayara con un segundo golpe en la nuca.

* * *

 _Ugh… mi cabeza…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué me… me duele tanto…?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué hago… Oh Dios… aquí… otra vez…?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perfecto… esta suavidad… esta piel… es tan igual a la de Rachel Amber…"

Ésa voz… no… otra vez no… C-Chloe… p-por favor… s-sálvame por favor…

"Este olor… hm… tan fino y dulce a la vez… como Rachel Amber" los ojos de Max, se abrieron lentamente, al sentir algo penetrar en su intimidad, _n-no… otra vez esto no… C-Chloe… s-sálvame…_

"N-No me toques…"

"No… puedes… pararme, estando drogada Max…" las embestidas de , comenzaron a ser más brutas con cada golpe que le prosperaba a Max en su cuerpo.

Punto de vista de Chloe

Joder… mi cuerpo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Max… espera, ¡MAX!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, al tan sólo pensar en Max. Claro, no puedo moverme correctamente, mi cuerpo no para de chorrear sangre como si fuera una puta manguera. Ugh, Max… estúpida Max…

Mis piernas me levantaron sola como el dolor de mis hombros aumentaba con cada paso hacia adelante que daba. Me importaba una mierda. Ahora sólo podía importarme Max, ella… ella seguramente estaba pasando por lo mismo que la última vez… ésa última, y asquerosa vez…

Intenté levantar mis brazos. Craso error Chloe, esto es jodidamente doloroso, así no puedo ayudar a Max… sólo conseguiría empeorarlo… necesito ayuda, como sea, pero la necesito y ya… oh, espera, ¡Warren! ¡Sí! Sólo espero que no esté muy borracho…

Agarré mi móvil como pude, marcando el número de Warren. Vamos Warren, deja de ligar o de beber, y descuelga ya cabronazo.

"W-Warren al aparato"

"Oh Warren, gracias a Dios, necesito que me ayudes rápidamente"

"¿C-Chloe? ¿Está todo bien con Max?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Max es el problema!"

"¡Max! ¡¿Qué le ha p-pasado a Max?!"

"Ella está en problemas, ¡necesito tu ayuda para llegar a donde está ella! ¡Sabes arrancar camionetas ¿no?! ¡Pues ven al vertedero cagando hostias!"

"Whoa, está b-bien, voy y-ya"

Fui a la entrada para darme cuenta, de que mi camioneta, ya estaba allí, con Warren dentro, oh tío… espero que no haya atropellado a nadie…

"H-Hey Super Chloe"

"No me llames eso tío"

"¿Por qué estás s-sangrando?"

"Larga historia, ahora tenemos que buscar a Max ¡YA!"

* * *

"¡No hagas ruido tío…! –vi cómo Warren abría el escondite con delicadeza- así, muy bien"

"¿P-Puedes explicarme ya qué está pasando?"

Pasé la mano por mi gorro suspirando fuertemente.

"Mr. Jefferson es el causante de la desaparición de Rachel, de drogar a Kate, y de haber drogado ésta vez, a Max"

"¡¿Qué…?!"

"¡Deja de gritar como una niña, y vámonos adentro ya…!"

Agarré la pistola en mis manos como pude ignorando el dolor que ardía en mi cuerpo, mientras escuchaba gritos femeninos, oh tío… Max… será hijo de puta…

Fui delante de Warren cargando la pistola, y pasando mi dedo por el gatillo, disparando en la cabeza a Jefferson. Su cuerpo inerte cayó encima de Max.

"¡MAX!"

"¿C-Chloe…?"

Agarré su cuerpo muerto, y lo quité de en medio de Max, mientras ésta lloraba y seguía llorando

"Está bien, está bien, no digas nada, sólo… sigue viva… no digas nada" me aferré a su cuerpo, sin importarme que estaba desnuda y sentía su cuerpo sudoroso mojando la tela de mi ropa. De pronto, sentí un tercer cuerpo abrazándonos, y supe que era Warren.

"C-Chloe, escúchame…"

"No Max, escúchame tú a mí… si te hubiera pasado algo más, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti Max… no… no podría seguir viviendo sin ti… Max… tú… eres la puta luz de mi vida Max… tú…" no sé qué me pasó, sólo sé, que algo presionó mis labios… oh, espera… maldita Max… "He… escuchado… voces detrás de un armario detrás de mí" "¿Voces? Super Max está súper drogada" le di un puñetazo como pude en la nuca con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. "Warren, dale algo de tu ropa, yo voy a mirar si hay algo, o si Max está delirando de más, Y NI SE TE OCURRA HACERME LA BROMITA DE HAHAHA 'MÁX DE MÁS' O TE METO DE HOSTIAS CON LAS PIERNAS" Warren sólo se quitó su primera camiseta larga, dándosela en silencio a Max.

Punto de vista de Max

Mi cuerpo aún se sentía extraño a pesar de tener la ropa de Warren dándome calor. Me levanté con la ayuda de Warren ayudando a Chloe donde se encontraba el armario de los archivos. Las voces cada vez eran más cercanas, más femeninas, más agudas… Oh Dios mío… ¿podría ser…?

"¡RACHEL!" Chloe corrió directamente hacia ella mientras la sangre se iba desvaneciendo más y más por su chaqueta.

"¿C-Chloe…?"

"Sí nena, soy yo, y no pienso dejar que te vuelva a pasar nada malo, nunca más" Chloe la abrazó sin importarle sus heridas, ella sólo quería volver a abrazar a su amiga, saber que de verdad era real, y que estaba viva.

Todos estamos vivos de verdad, todos… todos somos reales… y nunca más nadie podrá volver a hacernos daño, si seguimos todos unidos como estamos ahora, nunca volveremos a sufrir ninguna lágrima, eso nunca jamás, no, nunca en la vida.

* * *

Hey gente, es la primera vez que hago un fic, bueno, y también un One-Shot sobre un videojuego. Espero que les haya gustado, porque ya estoy comenzando a escribir un fic, que será 'Chloe Futanari x Max', ya que creo que nadie hizo alguno (creo), pues lo haré yo :3 espero no haberles molestado con éste pequeño One-Shot, y, espero que disfruten con el próximo fic que haga :3 ah, y espero que no haya ninguna falta ortográfica o gramatical, no le he dado apenas vistazo, así que, si hay algún error, perdonen :$


End file.
